


Midnight Romeo

by Daff1994



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clubbing, Depression, Drugs, Eating Disorders, Gay Sex, Inspired by Music, M/M, Male Slash, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daff1994/pseuds/Daff1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne of One Direction, famous Boy Band is found out to be gay, How does his band members take it? How will they take finding out he is really in love with a fellow band member?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I’m a boy. I like girls. I am straight. He is a boy. I only like girls.  
Liam paced backstage. Cheering voices were shouting for him a few feet away. He just forced a smile back towards the group.   
“No, boys, I’m feeling a bit peakish. I’m just gonna run to the loo quickly,” Liam said, forcing the smile again. He’s a boy. He splashed water in his face, watching it drip down his face in the reflection of the mirror. I like girls. This is just hormones. I like girls. Tears began to mix with the water that still dripped from his face. He wiped his eyes with his hand. Could he be gay? Would his mum stop loving him? It was just one boy, maybe it will pass. His thoughts were cut off by the door opening. He quickly wiped his face and turned towards the door.  
“The lads just wanted to know if you were okay, so they sent me. You look a bit white bro, what’s wrong?” a darker skinned boy, Zayn, who Liam barely knew, stood in the doorway. Liam held his breathe. Does he know? Is that why he came in? Zayn smiled and extended his hand towards Liam, who immediately dodged it and raced out. Zayn followed, still in a bit of shock from the coldness he felt from him.   
**Later that night  
Zayn sat on the edge of the bed. Today had been exhausting. He thought he was going home, all of his dreams crushed. He’d have to become a teacher. Then out of nowhere he is kept, but he isn’t a solo artist anymore. He was placed with four other boys in a band. He knew nothing about the others, other than when he tried to comfort one earlier in the day and then the boy was rude to him when he tried to be nice in the loo.  
**That Morning  
“Are you okay?” Zayn asked, putting his hand on his fellow competitor’s shoulder. “I’m Zayn, do ya want my water? I haven’t opened it.” The boy looked up, reaching for the water, but Zayn only pulls it back. “Only if you tell me what’s up,” The boy nodded.  
“I miss home. I want to be famous so bad; ya know this is my second time? Anyway, my mum was supposed to call me but she didn’t and I usually have her give me a bit of a pep talk before singing. This all sounds stupid doesn’t it? Oh and I’m Liam by the way, can I have the water now?” Zayn nodded and sat beside him. Liam took a drink and turned to meet the eyes of his confidant. He had beautiful features, this Zayn boy. His hair was messy but fell perfectly on his face. His eyes glowed against his skin color. Liam lost every thought in his mind and just stared, longing to kiss him.   
What is wrong with this boy? He is just staring at me. Oh maybe he feels awkward because I haven’t said anything. Is, is he okay? His mouth is just kinda… open? Maybe I should go.  
“Well I’m sorry, hopefully she calls. You are gonna be great, I can see it in your, uh, eyes,” with that, Zayn stood up and left.   
**One Week Later  
Who are these dorks? They really think we are band material? I mean we are awkward teenagers, what’s so great about that? I mean Zayn IS attractive and sexy and… NO, Liam stop. You are straight… but look at his butt and I bet his stomach is just gorgeous. STOP! God! You like girls. Last night’s dream about him was just because you have hormones. It means you just miss sex. SEX WITH A GIRL!  
“Liam, I heard you moaning in your sleep last night? Was it some sexy model? Or is it some hot ass singer? Spill Payne!” Niall elbowed Liam, drawing attention to him. Liam turned red and covered his face. Zayn quickly scooted in next to the embarrassed boy, pulling him close.  
“Hey bottle blonde, leave him alone. You are a perv, you probably just want to know so you can picture Liam all naked with another person, perv,” Louis high-fived Zayn and Niall laughed, before punching Louis’ arm for high-fiving him. Liam uncovered his face, looking up at his new friend’s face which was less than 6 inches from his own. Zayn’s hot breath falling on him, his body spray filling Liam’s senses.   
“It was a hot singer. It was hot rough sex behind the x-factor stage,” Liam spoke up, taking everyone’s attention, “My hands were all over their chest and we were kissing and I kissed down their body and then they unbuttoned my pants.” Harry stopped him as he entered the room.  
“What is happening? Are we discussing porn? Because my cousin told me about this one where the girl doesn’t have money to pay for pizza so she…” Zayn cut him off.  
“No, ew dude. Liam is telling us about his hot wet dream,”   
“ANYWAY! Like I was saying, they unbuttoned my pants and slide their mouth all over my, well you know, and I was pulling on their hair and that’s when I woke up,” Liam closed his eyes reliving the dream, but suddenly stopped, remembering it was about the guy sitting directly beside him, practically sitting on his lap.   
This was getting bad. I have to talk to someone. But I don’t know my band mates enough to know who to trust. I guess I’ll just chose.  
“Harry? Can I talk to you?” Liam asked shyly, shutting the door behind him. Harry patted the seat beside him on the bed.  
“Sure. What’s up man? Oh don’t tell me, I’m the sexy singer you dreamt about right?” Harry burst out laughing, but Liam stayed with a straight face.  
“No. The singer was Zayn,” Liam said outright, causing Harry to choke on his spit.  
“WHAT? I was kidding, are you for real?” Harry coughed and Liam only nodded before laying back on the bed, covering his eyes with one hand and quietly sobbing. Harry grabs his hand and pats it, but drops his hand quickly, as if it had suddenly burst into flames. “Sorry, I mean I don’t know if that turns you on or what. I’m sorry I have never hung out with gay people before!”  
“I’M NOT GAY, FOR FUCK SAKE! I’M STRAIGHT. I… I just want to kiss Zayn that’s all… I’m STRAIGHT!” Liam screams before storming out of the room with Harry running after him apologizing but stops a few steps behind as Zayn comes running up and kisses Liam straight on the mouth. Harry’s mouth drops.  
“Niall finally got his lines down! I really think we can win!” Zayn plants another huge kiss on Liam’s lips before running back to Niall and Louis. Liam watches as his crush practically skips away in joy. Harry walks up beside him.   
“I’m fucked right? I am gay aren’t I? I’m fucked,” Liam says to Harry, not bothering to wait for a response before walking in to join the others in song practice. “I’m fucked,” He curses under his breath, “Just fucked.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Years Later   
“Live While We’re… Gay? Famous boyband member photographed liplocking with a member of his own gender while leaving a club. That’s right; Liam Payne of the band One Direction seems to be enjoying the company of other men. The young singer’s management had no comment on the rumors at hand. More on this as the story develops.”  
“Liam are you in there? Come talk to me. Bro, come out. You need to talk to someone,” Zayn twisted the locked doorknob, trying to urge his friend out of the bathroom. He could hear Liam sobbing over the running sink. “Liam seriously, it’s just me. The other lads haven’t arrived yet. Just come out.” The doorknob twisted in Zayn’s palm so he let go. Liam stood in the open doorway, his eyes puffy, before just throwing himself into Zayn’s body, crying loudly into his chest. Zayn wrapped his arms around him, hugging tightly.   
“I was drunk, I should’ve been more careful. I shouldn’t have kissed him. I wanted to come out on my own, not through a drunken kiss caught on camera,” Liam moaned into Zayn’s chest, “Management is probably so pissed off and the fans,” Liam pulled back suddenly, “OH NO! THE FANS! They probably hate me.” Zayn pulled out his phone and clicked open twitter. He held the phone out to Liam, who reluctantly took it, afraid to look.  
“LIAM IS GAY! I AM SO HAPPY! HE DESERVES TO BE HAPPY WITH WHOMEVER!”  
“Why is everyone acting surprised? Liam was obviously gay from the beginning.”  
“LIAM! GAY! I AJBDEFKDSF! DOES THIS MEAN ZIAM IS REAL? PLEASE LET IT BE!!!!”  
Liam laughed but held back a little pain. He wanted Ziam to be real too. Harry was the only one who knew that. Harry had also been the one who helped him come out to the other boys about a year prior. Liam had gotten tired of hiding a huge part of his life from the people he loved the most, especially one he loved more than he should.  
**11 months earlier  
“Liam! What is it? You called us all here to tell us some big secret and all you can do is whisper to Harry. Just fucking tell us!” Louis sat impatiently as Harry prepared Liam to tell the others.  
“Liam. Are you gay? I see the way you look at me. You want some of these Mullingar lucky charms, I know!” Niall laughed and flexed, but Liam’s jaw just dropped. Niall stopped as soon as he saw his face. “Seriously Liam, what’s wrong, usually you would’ve laughed?” Liam inhaled deeply meeting the wondering eyes of his mates.  
“In fact, Niall, you are right. Not about me wanting your ‘lucky charms’. You dork. However you were right about me being gay,” Liam looked for any sign of emotion in their faces. Harry wrapped his arm around Liam and nodded.  
“Liam is really trying here guys, this is hard for him. I’ve known since the x-factor days. I’ve helped him through all of this. Just think about it guys,” Harry tried comforting Liam but he just shook his head and walked into his room as they all began to run after him. “No one at a time guys,” Harry called after them. Zayn walked into Liam’s room and Niall just sat against the wall awaiting his turn. Louis sat on the couch next to Harry and just leaned into his shoulder. Harry just looked at the older boy and sighed. “I know what you are thinking Lou. It will happen someday. It isn’t the time,” Louis just stood up and frowned.  
“I know. Do you think everything will be okay though? I am worried. You say you’ve helped him through this. What do you mean by that?” Louis asked, but Harry just laughed and shook his head. He grabbed Louis’ tiny hand and pulled him back onto the couch. Louis kept his frown plastered on his lips.  
“You know that frown bothers me,” Harry frowned back, “Because it always makes me want to do this.” Harry leaned in and licked Louis’ cheek, which made his frown disappear. He smiled big and pushed Harry sideways on the couch, Louis’ tiny frame hovering over Harry’s body. He leaned down and kissed Harry fiercely.   
“CHRIST IS ANYONE BUT ME IN THIS HOUSE STRAIGHT!” Niall yelled covering his eyes as he walked into the room. Harry pushed Louis onto the floor and stood up, acting cool. He forced a laugh.  
“Oh is little Niall jealous?” Harry laughed again, offering Louis a hand up, “Do you want a kiss too? Oh come on Niall, get real. We were just playing. Calm down before you get a boner from picturing Lou and I fucking.” Niall just laughed and walked away, whispering under his breath. Harry turned around, “That was close. Louis you need to be more careful. We are going to get caught.”  
“You don’t have to worry about getting caught anymore Harry. If you are constantly going to deny that we are together, we aren’t going to be anymore. I’m done. Go ask Liam for a blower next time you need one, because these lips aren’t going anywhere near yours, let alone down there. You aren’t going to come out as my boyfriend now or ever so I’m not going to keep this up, Fuck off Styles,” Louis screamed. Harry reached out, mouthing ‘Baby’, but Louis just pushed him away and stormed down the hall and into Liam’s room, forcing Zayn back into the hall, confused. Harry stormed past Zayn and into the room as well. “Harry get out, it’s my turn.” Harry just stuck his tongue out at Louis before shoving it suddenly into Liam’s mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Liam looked up at Zayn, tears welling once again in his already swollen eyes.

"Let's get you out of here before the two lovebirds and bottle blonde come to help," Zayn pulled Liam close, wiping his eyes, "let's go to a club yeah?" Liam nods, knowing Louis and Harry wouldn't be much help, practically rubbing their relationship in Liam's face and Niall would just offer him a beer and suggest they go to a game. Liam needed Zayn right now, even if it was only as a friend.

"Sure, Zayn, get me good and drunk too okay?" Zayn nodded and laughed, pulling Liam into another hug.

"I'll only liquor you up, if you promise I'm the you're coming home with," He let out a laugh and Liam faked a smile. He'd jump at the idea of taking Zayn home. It's all he dreamed about from the minute they met, but since he never made a move, even after Liam came out to him, he knew it was only ever meant to be a fantasy.

***the night Liam came out

"HARRY STYLES! Did you just," Liam brings his sleeve to his mouth, wiping furiously, as if it would erase the event, "kiss me? What the fuck?" Liam looked over at Louis, who's face seemed to have turned ten different shades of red in a matter of seconds, anger filling the boy. Liam flinched, because in a blink, a loud painful slap was thrown across Harry's face.

"You cheating fucking bastard!" Louis screamed as Harry brought a hand to his face. Liam sat wide-eyed, not daring to breathe as the weight of the tension seemed to fall in a heavy cement blanket in the room. "We have a small fight and you run to kiss the next gay guy you see? You fucking slut!"

"Uh are you two finished?" A small voice came from the doorway, where Zayn and Niall now stood. Zayn walked forward calmly, pulling Liam to his side. "Your dumb lover's quarrel may be important to you lads but this is definitely not more important than Liam revealing the biggest secret he has. Now if you must fucking continue, then I suggest you leave your filthy tongue out of your friend's mouth. We all knew you were finding sexual release in each other so get over yourselves."

***now

Liam stood next to Zayn, nervously, many eyes following his every move from all around the club.

"Zayn just get the shots and stop chatting, people are staring and I don't like it," Liam pouted, yanking on Zayn's jacket. Causing Zayn to grab the tray of shots, nodding at the young bartender and lead Liam to a corner table. He pulled Liam beside him in the booth, downing two shots immediately, offering Liam one before downing two more. "Slow down cowboy, I'd like to have you alive at the end of the night."

"Whatever Li, live a little, drink up so we can go dance!" Zayn whispered close to his ear, his lips practically kissing along his neck. Liam quickly swallowed one before he was pushed hard out of the booth and onto the dance floor by Zayn, who swallowed another shot before standing himself.

"Careful Z, don't break me, I'm fragile!" Liam laughed as Zayn pulled him in the middle of a group of people, yanking him unexpectedly close, "Zayn, what are you doing?"

"Just dancing babe," Liam felt the heat rush to his face and the blood rush a bit lower as the boy he's loved and lusted after for years now, grinded hard against his thigh along to the beat of the music, "Come on Li, move with me." Liam gasped as his hips were grabbed hard and pulled against Zayn, causing his bulge to rub against Zayn's. Zayn kept his grip, tilting his head back, rocking along to the music as Liam just tried to keep his composure.

"I'm sorry," the words left Liam's lips only momentarily before he grabbed Zayn's cheek in his hand, pulling him into a kiss. The room seemed to spin as Zayn returned the liplock, sliding his tongue in to meet the other boy's. Liam let his body melt into Zayn's, his hands intertwining in his hair, pulling roughly, pulling Zayn out of the moment.

"No! I can't, Liam I'm sorry! No, I'm not like you guys. I'm drunk," Zayn shoved Liam back hard, making him fall back against a couple as he ran out of the crowd, no doubtedly toward the exit, leaving Liam in the middle of the club, a hundred pair of eyes locked on the scene. He let his gaze turn to the floor as he rushed outside into the now pouring rain, no sign of Zayn anywhere.

"Zayn?" Liam called out to the emptiness around him, "I love you."


End file.
